


love like fools

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Malia Tate, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira’s putting her books back in her locker when Lydia appears beside her. “Hey,” she says. “My mom is going out of town this weekend. Again. Want to come keep me company?” </p><p>She grins, her eyes sparkling, and Kira’s heart nearly skips a beat at the sight. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll have to ask my parents but I’m sure it should be fine.” </p><p>“Great, I’m inviting Malia too, obviously. So, hopefully I’ll see you both later tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like fools

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [polyamorous wolf exchange](http://polyamorouswolfexchange.tumblr.com/).
> 
> malia is agender in this and their pronouns are they/them 
> 
> title is from fools by lauren aquilina

Kira’s putting her books back in her locker when Lydia appears beside her. “Hey,” she says. “My mom is going out of town this weekend. Again. Want to come keep me company?” 

She grins, her eyes sparkling, and Kira’s heart nearly skips a beat at the sight. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll have to ask my parents but I’m sure it should be fine.” 

“Great, I’m inviting Malia too, obviously. So, hopefully I’ll see you both later tonight.” 

“Awesome, I’ll let you know if my parents say no, but otherwise I’ll see you later.” 

Lydia nods, and walks away, presumably to find Malia, and Kira finishes getting her backpack together. Her and Lydia and Malia have been friends since kindergarten. They met on the playground when someone had been pushing Kira around and Lydia and Malia had instantly come to her defense and had been inseparable ever since. But lately, Kira had been realizing that her feelings for her two friends were more than just friendly. It was becoming torture. 

When she makes it home, her parents tell her it’s fine for her to go to Lydia’s so she packs an overnight bag and heads out. 

Malia is the one who opens Lydia’s door when Kira knocks, and Kira grins, happy to see them. Kira doesn’t have any classes with Malia so it’s always a relief to get to hang out with them on the weekends. 

“Hey," Malia says. 

“Hey.” Kira moves through the doorway, shutting the door behind her, and hugs Malia tight. “I missed you.” 

“It’s only been a few days,” Malia says, laughing, but they squeeze Kira a little tighter. 

They head for the staircase together, and when they step into Lydia’s room Kira understands why she wasn’t the one to answer the door. She’s painting her toenails. 

“Hey,” Lydia greets. “Sorry, I didn’t meet you at the door. I was afraid if I moved right now they’d smudge.” 

“That’s fine,” Kira says. 

“There’s pizza on the way. Malia’s starving already so we ordered it a few minutes ago hoping you’d beat it here.” 

Malia has sprawled out on top of Lydia’s bed and Kira joins them sitting cross legged on the end of it. 

“I like that color,” Kira says. 

“Thanks, I can do yours later if you want. It’s one of about fifty new colors my dad bought me.” She rolls her eyes then. “Trying to make up for the fact that he never comes to see me.” 

Kira knows by now that Lydia’s not looking for sympathy when she says something like that, and that if she wants to vent she will. So she just nods instead of saying anything. 

Nobody else says anything right away either so Kira takes the opportunity to just watch Lydia. She’s sitting in her desk chair, right foot on the floor and left knee pulled up to her chest. She’s concentrating hard on what she’s doing, her head tilted down and her long red hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her way. It still looks incredible, of course, because Lydia is the kind of effortlessly pretty where she looks good regardless, but Kira always gets a special thrill when she sees her like this. She knows that her and Malia are the only ones who ever get to see Lydia less than perfectly made up, and it just makes her feel important. It’s nice to know Lydia feels comfortable around her in a way she doesn’t around most other people.

Kira’s trying not to be too obvious about her staring. She doesn’t want Lydia or Malia either one to notice anything weird, but Lydia must feel her gaze because after a while she looks up at her. She just smiles slightly before looking back down though. So, Kira tries not to worry about it too much.

“Okay,” Malia says. “As much as I hate weekend homework, I have to do it if I want to pass. So, someone help me with my math homework, please,” Malia says, flopping around so that their head is by Kira’s knee. 

“I’ll help,” Kira says. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” Malia says, and then they jokingly press a loud and sloppy kiss against Kira’s knee. Kira knows it doesn’t mean anything, but goosebumps still erupt over her skin, and she swears she can feel the ghost of Malia’s lips for hours. 

***

When the doorbell finally rings twenty minutes later, Malia slams their math book shut and jumps off the bed. “Thank god.” 

“I’m not sure my toes are dry yet,” Lydia says, “So, here’s the money. Can one of you two get it.” She holds out a wad of bills from her desk, and Malia grabs it.

“Got it,” they say. 

Lydia and Kira watch them go, and then Kira turns back toward Lydia. “So,” Kira says, “I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since AP Bio this morning. The rest of your day go okay?” 

“It was fine. I just hate only having one class with you and then none with Malia. I wish I could see you both more often. Especially since in just a few months high school will be over and then we’ll be off to college. Maybe in separate states.” 

“I miss you guys too,” Kira says. “But we shouldn’t worry about college yet. Hopefully our plan will come true, and you’ll get into Columbia and I’ll get into NYU and Malia will find a job they like in NYC as well and we’ll all rent a cramped little apartment together and live on ramen.” 

Lydia laughs and says, “I mean I can probably get my dad to bankroll the apartment for the most part so it won’t have to be super tiny.” 

Malia comes back into the room then carrying a couple of pizza boxes and sodas for them and Kira and a bottle of water for Lydia. 

“You guys want to watch a movie while we eat?” Lydia asks. 

“Yes, as long as it’s not _The Notebook_ for the five millionth time,” Malia says. 

Lydia shoots back, “I’d let you choose, but it’d be some gross gory movie and we’d all lose our appetite. So, Kira, I guess it’s up to you.” 

“It’s going to be a superhero movie then,” Malia says. 

“You don’t know that,” Kira says, but then she grins sheepishly and says, “but actually, can we watch _Captain America: Civil War_? You guys haven’t watched it with me yet, and I swear it’s really good.” 

Lydia and Malia both smirk at her, but they also both nod so she immediately sets to searching for a stream of it on Lydia’s laptop. 

***

By the end of the movie, the pizza boxes have migrated to the floor and the three of them are sprawled out on Lydia’s bed. Malia’s in the middle, one of their legs tangled through Kira’s, and their head resting against Lydia’s shoulder. 

“All right,” Malia says, “What do you two want to do now?” 

“Did you want me to do your nails, Kira?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

“Color?” she moves over to where she stores all of her make up and pulls open a drawer. 

“You can choose. I trust you,” Kira says. 

Lydia’s face brightens as she smiles and nods, before looking down into the drawer. 

“What are you going to do, Malia?” 

“I can do yours too if you want, Malia.” 

“Nah, that’s fine. I don’t feel like it today. I guess I’ll do my reading for English.” They scrunch up their nose in disgust as they say it, and it’s so adorable that Kira desperately wants to kiss the tip of it. 

She looks away instead and says, “You ready, Lydia?” 

“Yeah, how do you feel about this color?” 

She’s holding up a deep purple color that looks lovely so Kira nods her head.

“Come. Sit down,” Lydia says, gesturing towards a chair. 

Kira pushes herself up off the bed and crosses the room so she can sit down, and then Lydia plops down on the floor in front of her. She rolls the bottle of nail polish between her hands a few times and then opens it, scraping the excess polish off the brush on the rim of the bottle. 

“Fingers or toes?” 

“Fingers, I guess,” Kira says.

Lydia nods, and then she reaches out for Kira’s hand, holding it gently while she starts to paint. She’s hyper focused as she does it, and that’s one of the things Kira loves about her. She puts her heart and soul into every single thing that she does, even stuff that isn’t that serious. 

Kira quietly watches her for awhile, but when Lydia looks up, almost smirking and with questions in her eyes, Kira blushes and looks away. After awhile her eyes land on Malia instead, but that might have been a mistake too, because when she finally looks back at Lydia she’s smirking even harder. 

***

Lydia’s pretty quick about her nails, but then Kira has to sit around while they dry. It’s fine though. Much less boring than when she does her nails at home by herself, because she has Lydia and Malia here. 

They don’t talk about anything too serious, mostly just sharing opinions on the few shows all three of them watch. But it helps to pass the time, and before she knows it Lydia is saying, “Okay, your nails should be dry now. You two wanna do anything else? Or are you ready for bed?” 

“I guess sleep,” Kira says. “I know it’s not too late, but I’m kind of exhausted.” 

“Fine by me,” Malia says. Kira figured that would probably be their answer. They’re usually ready to sleep anytime, day or night. 

Lydia nods in agreement and hops off the floor, crossing the room to pull a nightgown out of one of her drawers. She starts stripping, and Kira averts her eyes and gets up to get changed herself.

She digs around in her bag until she finds the oversized “Beacon Hills Lacrosse” shirt she likes to sleep in and her Kamala Khan pajama pants. 

She turns around once she’s got them pulled on and finds that Lydia and Malia are finished changing as well. Malia’s in a sports bra and boxers now, and Kira has to remind herself not to stare too long at Malia’s abs. 

They all go together to brush their teeth and wash their faces, and there’s a lot of spinning around in each other’s space to stay out of the way, and gentle hip checking. Then, once they’re all done, they move back into Lydia’s room. 

Lydia switches off the overhead light, but flips on the closet one and leaves it open a crack. Lydia’s never been very fond of complete darkness. Something only Malia and Kira know about her. 

Once she’s done with that they all crawl into bed. Lydia’s got a fairly big bed, but it’s still a bit of squeeze. They manage though. None of them particularly caring much about personal space when it comes to each other, and immediately cuddling up. Malia’s in the middle again, their arm thrown over Kira’s waist, and head rested on Kira’s shoulder. Kira can also feel Lydia’s fingers brushing against her stomach from where Lydia’s arm is thrown over Malia’s waist.

“Good night,” Kira says. 

“Night,” Lydia and Malia say back simultaneously. 

***

Kira’s the first to wake the next morning. Malia has moved slightly away from Kira during the night, their head on a pillow now instead of on Kira’s shoulder. 

Kira just watches for a while, not wanting to move and wake either of the others up despite the fact she’s starving. It’s only a few more seconds though before Malia blinks their eyes open, and they look so peaceful and adorable in that moment that without thinking Kira leans in and presses her lips against Malia’s. Before even a second can pass, though, she realizes what she’s doing and pulls away so quickly she falls off the bed. 

“I’m sorry. Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I shouldn’t have done that. Especially without asking first. Oh my god. I’m still half asleep and I just wasn’t thinking. Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.” 

The commotion of Kira falling, and then her subsequent rambling, has woken Lydia who is now peering curiously over Malia’s shoulder at her. Malia doesn’t look like they’re angry at Kira, or worse, disgusted by her. They even have a small grin on their face, but Kira still feels terrible. 

“Kira, it’s okay. I didn’t mind. Honestly, I would have liked for that to last a little longer.” 

“Wait,” Kira says. “But I kissed you.” 

Lydia raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t say anything yet. 

“Yeah, I know,” Malia says, “I was there.” 

“But. Wait. So, you want to kiss me?” Kira asks. 

“Yeah, I wondered sometimes if you knew. I want to kiss Lydia too. It’s just that’s not exactly a friends thing, and my crush is so obvious that I thought you both knew and just didn’t like me back. So, I wasn’t going to do anything about it.” 

“Oh,” Kira says. “I had no idea. Uh, well, I guess while we’re confessing things. Um, Lydia?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I like you too.” 

Her nerves soar as the words leave her mouth, terrified that she’s fucking something up. But then Lydia smiles at her. 

“Good,” she says, “Because for the record, I like you both too.” 

“Well, now I’m mad about how much making out we’ve been missing out on,” Malia says. 

Lydia and Kira both laugh at that, and Kira finally calms down enough to climb back into the bed. 

“Well,” Kira says, “Then maybe we should start fixing that.” 

“Oh, I’m very on board with that,” Malia says. They reach a hand out to brush Kira’s hair out of her face and Kira’s skin burns beneath the barely there brush of Malia’s fingers. Kira’s breath catches in her throat from a combination of surprise at how gentle that action was and anticipation of what’s still to come. Then Malia leans in to kiss her once more, and Kira stops thinking so much.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://lesbianorla.tumblr.com).


End file.
